highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Loonsight
❝ Aye, we'll be the forgotten cats together- the lone wolves. The ones who don't need anyone else to tell them what to do or where to go.'' ❞'' — 'Loonsight to Daywalker of TC'' Loonsight is a sleek black and white molly with fierce almond eyes and a sharp attitude. She wears a vine headband along with a tailband all the time, and rarely takes them off. 'Appearance' Heritage: Turkish Angora Description: Loonsight's pelt is a dark black coating dappled with white all over, making her appear like a loon- which is how she earned her name. Because of her Turkish Angora heritage, her fur is incredibly soft and smooth. Body-wise he's simply of average size, with a lean figure and some muscle rippled beneath her pelt, but not that much. The only part of her that isn't necessarily Turkish Angora would be her round ears and spiky fur, but she still has the elegant build. She currently has no scars. Palette: : = Base (#181514) : = White Markings (#dfc9c0) : = Darker Markings (#0d0b0bF) : = Eyes (#8f3914) : = Nose, Ears, Paws (#5d2929) : Voice: Rough and Tough. Scent: Morning dew Gait: 'Silent and smooth- usually with slouched posture, like she's always sneaking up on something 'Personality 'Traits' * +''' 'Forthright ' *Loonsight is extremely forthright with her opinions and ideas- maybe sometimes even too brutally honest. * '''+ Adaptable *Having been in different places throughout her life, Loonsight isn't the one to panic over living situations or certain events. * +''' '''Persuasive *When she wants something, Loon will do her absolute best to get it. * ±''' '''Enigmatic *Loon is incredibly mysterious about how she's feeling about certain things, including her past, her emotions, her dreams, and so on. * ±''' '''Fearless *Loonsight doesn't necessarily care about her safety, and wouldn't mind putting herself in life threatening situations. Along with this, she is not afraid of anyone, and won't let anything get to her. She's extremely tough-skinned. * ±''' '''Competitive *When motivated, Loon can get extremely competitive. * −''' 'Irresponsible ' *Though she is an adult and a senior warrior, Loon's priorities aren't straight and she never really is able to say the right thing, and definitely isn't professional. * '''− Spontaneous *One moment, she can be having the happiest day of her life, and then the next, she steps on an insignificant pebble and her day is ruined. * −''' '''Coarse *Loon swears practically every time she breathes, and doesn't have a filter. Not even around kits. Since Loonsight grew up around a group of irresponsible and sharp-tongued guys, she developed their personality over time, and is generally a rough tomboy who acts more like a guy than a molly. She's rough and tough- the type to put somebody in a headlock or just start making death threats for absolutely no reason, all in good harmless fun. 'Likes' *Dark Beauty **Loonsight has dark humor and an interest for something she likes to call 'dark beauty,' which is essentially something off-putting with something combined with something that's pretty. For example, skulls with flowers together. 'Dislikes' *aaaaa **aaaaa 'Goals' *1v1 a Giant Bird of Prey **Why not? 'Fears' *Going too far with her teasing **Loonsight is one to show her affection through relentless teasing and jabs, sometimes making comments that are insensitive. She is oblivious to the fact some cats can't handle it, and fears that she'll say something to hurt someone she cares about. 'History' 'Kithood-Adulthood' Clan: Loner Cats Involved: Merlin, Viper, Tony, Bruno, Red, Bandit Age Range: 0-28 moons *Loon is born as the child of Merlin and Viper. *At a young age, Loon strayed away from her parents accidentally, chasing after a mouse. She wasn't paying attention to where she was, and when she finally caught the mouse she was in unknown territory. *Loon was found by Tony, Bruno and Red, a group of guys who had been best friends since their childhood. They all saw a spark in the feisty young Loon, and took her in to be apart of their little group. *As Loon grew to be around 7 moons, she practically thought of the three toms as her family, and barely even remembers her parents. She starts participating in doing stupid stuff with the group, including thieving, graffiti, pranking, trespassing and making a mess everywhere they could. *Loon's knowledge all comes from Red, Bruno and Tony, including hunting and fighting. *Loon becomes an adult. *Loon, having a knack for crafting since she was young, made bandannas for the whole group to represent their close bond. *Loon hears rumors about clan cats and how they live, and for some reason she becomes rather interested. At the time, she had high expectations, assuming it was like an arena for cats who were incredibly strong and badass. *Bruno, the oldest of the group lost his life to an illness. *Red finds a mate shortly after Bruno's death, and grows distant from the group, leaving Tony and Loon. *Heartbroken and unknowing of what to do, Loon bid farewell to Tony with a tight hug, setting off to find the clan cats. *On the way, Loon meets Bandit, a pudgy tom who was extremely flirtatious. *Though Loon didn't have any feelings for Bandit, she still enjoyed his company because he cared about her- though she didn't know why; she was extremely aloof and snappy. *Loon and Bandit remain as friends and bond over their travels, and once Loon reached her destination, she said goodbye to Bandit and joined RiverClan, renaming herself as Loonsight from what research she gathered about the clans. 'Warriorhood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Nectarstar, Paleheart, Koikiss, Reedpaw Age Range: 28-29 moons *Loonsight is extremely disappointed. Clan cats are like nothing of what she expected- RiverClan is filled with fat slugs who eat fish all day. *Loonsight attends some patrols and receives her apprentice Reedpaw, dedicating her time to him because he's all she trusted and knew at the time. *Though Loonsight finds Reedpaw annoying at times, she can't help but love the young tom at the same time. She nicknames him her Champion, because she believes he can be an amazing warrior if he tried. *Loonsight meets Koikiss, and becomes more familiar with her leader and deputy, along with the bordering clans. *Loonsight meets Daywalker of ThunderClan across the RC-TC border. *Loon goes to ThunderClan for a RiverClan peace treaty, and quickly realizes that Daywalker was right and ThunderClan was terrible. *Loonsight bonds with Koikiss more, over little things. 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Nectarstar, Paleheart, Koikiss, Reedpaw Age Range: 29-Current moons *Loonsight gets promoted to Senior Warrior, and is a Battle Instructor. *Loonsight realizes she has a crush on Koikiss, and has no idea what to do about it. 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Daywalker/Senior Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁ ::"Haven't seen her in a long time. Probably died." :Loonsight shrugs nonchalantly. |-|WindClan= Loonsight has never met a WindClan cat. |-|ShadowClan= Loonsight has never met a ShadowClan cat. |-|RiverClan= :Koikiss/Senior Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Man, she is so fucking out of my league." :Loonsight's expression remains blank, staring down at a pebble on the floor. She silently kicked it as far away as she could. :Reedpaw/Apprentice/Champion/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Chubby ass. Do some laps once in awhile, eh?" :Loonsight grins wickedly, baring her teeth. |-|SkyClan= Loonsight has never met a SkyClan cat. |-|Outside the Clans= Loonsight squints, shaking her head. 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Chaos. It has a mind of its own. ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Artefex Category:RiverClan Category:Senior Warrior